User blog:DanvilleGeorge/My Fan Made Numberblocks
23: Twenty Three is calm and loves hanging out at the beach. He's known to build great sandcastles. 24: Twenty Four is a super rectangle made of rectangles who always knows what time it is. His face is slightly resembles a clock. 26: Twenty Six is the number of letters in the alphabet. She loves to sing the alphabet. 27: Twenty Seven can be 3x3x3 cube. She enjoys looking at cubes and other 3D objects. 28: Twenty Eight always thinks positive. She's the seventh member of the Step Squad. She also has a rainbow four-leaf clover. 29: Twenty Nine (aka Leoblock) is brave and believes in himself and his friends. He wears a copper crown because 29 is the atomic number for copper. 31: Thirty One is an expert at planning schedules. He can utilize a pencil like Nineteen does. He's the maximum number of days in a month. 32: Thirty Two is a super rectangle that can split into a squad of four Octoblocks. She's also the number of teeth that a typical human adult has. 33: Thirty Three is triple Eleven but she isn't three soccer teams. She's actually two soccer teams and the eleven Ones are the audience. She also keeps track of the score in soccer games. 34: Thirty Two loves to paint like Seventeen. He's able to paint two paintings at once. 35: Thirty Five has a star for each color of the rainbow. Her stars are good luck charm, holding one grants good luck. 36: Thirty Six (aka Cheetahblock) can be 6x6 square or a super rectangle. She's the eighth member of the Step Squad. She's extremely speedy so she can get to places in a short amount of time. 37: Thirty Seven is a prime number that's one off from being double nineteen. He can make even more crazier shapes. 38: Thirty Eight is double Nineteen. This mustached dude dosen't do much, but when he splits into double Nineteen, they throw a bunch crazy shapes. 39: Thirty Nine is triple Thirteen, luckily he's got a special shield that protects him from bad luck. 41: Forty One is a prime number. 43: Forty Three is a prime number. She's can fly around like a butterfly. 44: Forty Four is a super rectangle. He can be four soccer teams or two tennis teams. 45: Forty Five can heal people who are sick or injured. She's the nineth member of the Step Squad. She's also the first odd number to be a super rectangle. 46: Forty Six has an interest in studying biology. He's also the number of chromosomes a human has. 47: Forty Seven is the atomic number for silver. He loves to collect silverware. 48: Forty Eight a super rectangle that can tell the time no matter where he is. 51: Fifty One loves to paint and she can paint three paintings at once. She also enjoys juggling things. 52: Fifty Two has a lowercase alphabet and an uppercase alphabet. She also loves to sing the alphabet. 53: Fifty Three is a prime number. He enjoys relaxing and sipping on a nice cold glass of iced tea. 54: Fifty Four is super rectangle. She likes to speedrun through video games. 55: Fifty Five is quintuple Eleven and there are five players in basketball. Her favorite sport is basketball. She's the tenth and last member of the Step Squad. 56: Fifty Six is lucky super rectangle. 57: Fifty Seven is a clown who likes to entertain people by making beautiful shapes. 58: Fifty Eight is copper's atomic number times two. He's an electrician. 59: Fifty Nine is a prime number. He's the highest number shown on a clock or digital clock. 61: Sixty One hosts crazy shape parties. 62: Sixty Two is double Thirty One. He's able to plan schecules a month in advance. 63: Sixty Three is the second odd number to be a super rectangle. 64: Sixty Four can be an 8x8 square or a 4x4x4 cube. 65: Sixty Five is Five lots of Thirteen. 66: Sixty Six can be three tennis teams or six soccer teams. 67: Sixty Seven is a prime who is cool. 68: Sixty Eight is a super rectangle who enjoys painting. He paints super fast using his paint roller. 69: Sixty Nine admires Twenty Three's sandcastles. This has inspired him to be an architect. 71: Seventy One likes abstract art. 72: Seventy two is the opposite of a prime, She's a super rectangle with a lot of factors. 73: ??? 74: Seventy Four is double Thirty Seven. 75: Seventy Five is three quarters of One Hundred. She's the third odd number to be a super rectangle. 76: Seventy Six is a super rectangle that also loves making crazy shapes. 77: ??? 78: ??? 79: Seventy Nine wears golden glasses because he's the atomic number for gold. 81: Eighty One is a 9x9 square. He enjoys solving Sudoku puzzles. He also has one eye. 82: Eighty Two is double Forty One. 83: ??? 84: Eighty Four is a super rectangle who drinks coffee. 85: Eighty Five is 5x17. He loves to do finger painting. 86: 87: Eighty Seven is triple copper's atomic number. She good at fixing electronics. 88: Eighty Eight is a super rectangle who loves to play the piano. He's really good at playing the piano. 89: Eight Nine is a Fibonacci Number. 91: Ninety One has a rainbow feather and a feather that's yellow and white because he's 13x7. Sometimes he's lucky, sometimes he's unlucky. 92: ??? 93: ??? 94: Ninety Four is double silver's atomic number. 95: ??? 96: ??? 97: ??? 98: Ninety Eight is a super rectangle. He's seven lots of Fourteen, so even more extreme, he's daredevil who pulls off amazing and risky stunts to test his luck. 99: Ninety Nine is the highest two digit number. 101: One Hundred One is an adventurer. She wants to figure out three digit numbers. 102: One Hundred Two (aka Dalmatianblock) loves to play games that involve painting. 103: One Hundred Three is half of 206. When he tries to build a skeleton, it's always incomplete. He wears a mask that resembles half a skull. 104: One Hundred Four's favorite season is summer. Some of the things he likes doing are going surfing, playing golf, and solving puzzles. He's the number of days in summer vacation. 105: One Hundred Five is One to Fourteen added up. He likes to research about the pH scale. 106: ??? 107: One Hundred Seven loves to state facts. 108: ??? 109: ??? 110: One Hundred Ten is double Fifty Five. He's two basketball teams. 111: One Hundred Eleven is a special Numberblock. He has one triangular eye because he's a three digit multiple of three that has one as the last digit. He's also a palindrome number. 112: ??? 113: ??? 114: ??? 115: ??? 116: ??? 117: ??? 118: One Hundred Eighteen is quite intelligent and studies chemistry. He's also the number of elements in the periodic table. 119: One Hundred Nineteen is a lucky artist. He loves to paint in black and white. 121: One Hundred Twenty One is an 11x11 square. He's a bigger square than One Hundred. 122: ??? 123: ??? 125: One Hundred Twenty Five is 5x5x5 cube. 131: ??? 143: One Hundred Forty Three is an unlucky soccer player. 144: One Hundred Forty Four is the largest Square Club member that's a Fibonacci Number. She's 12x12, so she's an even bigger super rectangle. 145: One Hundred Forty Five is copper's atomic number times five. She loves copper stars. 150: ??? 151: ??? 156: One Hundred Fifty Six is a dozen times a baker's dozen. He enjoys cooking. 158: One Hundred Fifty Eight is double gold's atomic number. He can be greedy at times. He also loves collecting gold coins. 160: ??? 166: ??? 167: One Hundred Sixty Seven is a three figure prime number. He can really get out of control when making crazy shapes. This ends up making him dizzy and exhausted. 170: ??? 176: One Hundred Seventy Six is double Eighty Eight. This musician can play pleasant melodies with the piano. 180: One Hundred Eighty loves triangles. He's the the number of degress in a triangle. 182: One Hundred Eighty Two is seven lots of Twenty Six. She's a teacher who teaches people about the alphabet and phonics. She takes a bite of her rainbow apple to give herself good luck when she's teaching. 196: One Hundred Ninety Six is 14x14 square. She's shy and prefers not to talk, so she holds a sign to communicate with others. 202: Two Hundred Two is double 101. He assists 101 with figuring out three digit numbers. 206: Two Hundred Six may look like he’s an undead, but he’s actually not. He’s also the number of bones in a human body. 210: Two Hundred Ten is Twenty One times ten. She also assists 101 with figuring out three digit numbers. 222: ??? 230: ??? 235: Two Hundred Thirty Five is silver's atomic number times five. She loves silver stars. 240: ??? 243: ??? 250: ??? 255: ??? 256: ??? 260: ??? 262: ??? 270: ??? 280: ??? 288: Two Hundred Eighty Eight is a super rectangle who's very loud. 289: Two Hundred Eighty Nine is a 17x17 square. He loves to paint using square stamps. 290: Two Hundred Ninety (aka Super Leoblock) is copper's atomic number times ten. He's really brave isn't afraid of anything. He can become a group of ten Leoblocks. 310: ??? 313: ??? 320: Three Hundred Twenty is Thirty Two times ten. She's a super rectangle that can split into a squad of four Super Octoblocks. 323: Three Hundred Twenty Three loves to paint crazy paintings. She also throws crazy shapes for Seventy One to inspire him when he's drawing abstract art. Like 599, she's careful as not to go out of control when making crazy shapes. In her main arrangement, she's often mistaken for a square by Four and Nine. 339: Three Hundred Thirty Nine is triple 113. This multiple of three has a short temper and she's got anger issues. 340: ??? 343: Three Hundred Forty Three is 7x7x7 cube. She's a lucky cube. 350: ??? 360: Three Hundred Sixty loves circles. She's the number of degrees in a circle. 365: Three Hundred Sixty Five is the number of days in a year. 395: Three Hundred Ninety Five is silver's atomic number times five. She loves golden stars. 403: ??? 404: ??? 405: ??? 408: ??? 410: ??? 415: ??? 420: ??? 424: Four Hundred Twenty Four is a multiple of Fifty Three. She loves to drink matcha tea, which is quite fitting considering she's mostly green in color. 445: ??? 470: Four Hundred Seventy is silver's atomic number times ten. 480: ??? 501: Five Hundred One is a special Numberblock. He has one triangular eye because he's a three digit multiple of three that has one as the last digit. He's loves to eat granola bars. 510: ??? 512: ??? 520: ??? 525: ??? 530: ??? 590: ??? 599: Five Hundred Ninety Nine is a three digit prime number like 167. But he's careful as not to get too caught up with making crazy shapes and going out of control. 610: ??? 625: Six Hundred Twenty Five is a 25x25 square. 640: ??? 661: ??? 668: Six Hundred Sixty Eight is energetic likes doing various activities like playing football or acting. Her brightly colored mane is actually made of up of the same stuff as rays. 690: ??? 711: ??? 720: ??? 749: Seven Hundred Forty Nine always carries a sign that shows facts. His sign changes every so often. 750: Seven Hundred Fifty is three quarters of One Thousand. He is a super rectangle. 790: Seven Hundred Ninety is gold's atomic number times ten. 828: ??? 830: ??? 840: ??? 911: ??? 980: ??? 988: ??? 999: Nine Hundred Ninety Nine is the biggest three digit number. 1,001: One Thousand One is a galactic explorer. He wants to figure out four digit numbers. 1,002: ??? 1,003: One Thousand Three is fifty nine lots of seventeen. She loves to paint clocks. 1,005: One Thousand Five is a multiple of Sixty Seven. He's cool like him, but he wears sunglasses. My Art Twenty-three.png|Twenty Three Twenty-four.png|Twenty Four Twenty-six.png|Twenty Six Twenty-seven.png|Twenty Seven Twenty-eight.png|Twenty Eight Twenty-nine.png|Leoblock Thirty-one.png|Thirty One Thirty-two.png|Thirty Two DanvilleGeorge Thirty-three.png|Thirty Three DanvilleGeorge's 34.png|Thirty Four Thirty-five.png|Thirty Five Thirty-six.png|Cheetahblock Thirty-seven.png|Thirty Seven Thirty-eight.png|Thirty Eight Thirty-nine.png|Thirty Nine Forty-one.png|Forty One Forty-three.png|Forty Three Forty-four.png|Forty Four Forty-five.png|Forty Five Forty-six.png|Forty Six Forty-seven.png|Forty Seven Forty-eight.png|Forty Eight Fifty-one.png|Fifty One Fifty-two.png|Fifty Two Fifty-three.png|Fifty Three Fifty-four.png|Fifty Four Fifty-five.png|Fifty Five Fifty-six.png|Fifty Six Fifty-seven.png|Fifty Seven Fifty-eight.png|Fifty Eight Fifty-nine.png|Fifty Nine Sixty-one.png|Sixty One Sixty-two.png|Sixty Two Sixty-three.png|Sixty Three Sixty-four.png|Sixty Four Sixty-five.png|Sixty Five Sixty-six.png|Sixty Six Sixty-seven.png|Sixty Seven Sixty-eight.png|Sixty Eight Sixty-nine.png|Sixty Nine Seventy-one.png|Seventy One Seventy-four.png|Seventy Four Seventy-five.png|Seventy Five Seventy-six.png|Seventy Six Seventy-nine.png|Seventy Nine Eighty-one.png|Eighty One Eighty-eight.png|Eighty Eight Eighty-nine.png|Eighty Nine Ninety-one.png|Ninety One Ninety-eight.png|Ninety Eight One_Hundred_One.png|One Hundred One One_Hundred_Two.jpg|Dalmatianblock One_Hundred-three.png|One Hundred Three One_Hundred_Four.png|One Hundred Four One_Hundred_Seven.png|One Hundred Seven One_Hundred_Ten.png|One Hundred Ten One_Hundred_Eleven.png|One Hundred Eleven One_Hundred_Eighteen.jpg|One Hundred Eighteen One_Hundred_Nineteen.png|One Hundred Nineteen One_Hundred_Twenty-one.png|One Hundred Twenty One One_Hundred_Twenty-five.jpg|One Hundred Twenty Five One_Hundred_Forty-four.png|One Hundred Forty Four One_Hundred_Sixty-seven.png|One Hundred Sixty Seven One_Hundred_Ninety-six.png|One Hundred Ninety Six Two Hundred Six.png|Two Hundred Six Two_Hundred_EIghty-eight.png|Two Hundred Eighty Eight Two_Hundred_Ninety.png|Super Leoblock Three_Hundred_Twenty-three.png|Three Hundred Twenty Three Five_Hundred_One.png|Five Hundred One Six Hundred Sixty-eight.png|Six Hundred Sixty Eight Seven_Hundred_Forty-nine.png|Seven Hundred Forty Nine My 3D Art 2019-08-30.png|Numberblock 27 in 3D Numberblock 668.png|Numberblock 668 in 3D Category:Blog posts